heart breaker
by issiemfriend
Summary: Sharon tells sakura that he can’t see her anymore and that the other girl is much better than she is… so what does sakura do… R&R rated T for mild language ONESHOT


**Summary: **Sharon tells sakura that he can't see her anymore and that the other girl is much better than she is… so what does sakura do… R&R

-

'Underline means there reading'

'_Italic means there thinking'_

-

Hi Everone I'm going to update my other story 'legendary priestess' soon but I promised my cousin I would re write this so

Enjoy!!!

-

-

it was a boring Friday afternoon at school the teacher was making the class study maths quietly but Syaoran, sakura & tomoyo were all done

Then Syaoran passed a note to sakura

Sakura use the time & sleep card I need to talk to you

Sakura put her hand up

"Yes sakura" said the teacher

"May I be excused" said sakura

"Have you finished your maths booklet" asked the teacher

"Yes sensei" said sakura

"Alright but hurry" said the teacher

Sakura walked out of the class room

"Release" said sakura quietly

She pulled out a card & threw it in the air "time" yelled sakura

Everyone paused and syaoran came out of the class room

Sakura then used the sleep card and put everyone but her and syaoran to sleep

"Follow me sakura" said syaoran with a poker face on

"Sure" said sakura trusting syaoran completely

He walked outside to the spot where syaoran had tried to take the clow cards long ago

"Sakura it's over!" shouted syaoran

"What?" questioned sakura

"It's over I'm sick of you" said syaoran calmly

"Why" said sakura holding back tears

"You never let me touch you or kiss you or anything" said syaoron

"Yeah that's because after I agreed to go out with you, you left for half a year and you have only being back for about two weeks and even then your spending more time with other people than me" yelled sakura

"Enough excuses" said syaoran "I have found someone else much better than you

"Who" asked sakura

"Do you really want to know" said syaoran darkly "she's your best friend"

"T-Tomoyo" questioned sakura

"Yeah that's right unlike you she isn't hesitant" spat syaoron

Sakura went up to syaoran and slapped him so hard he stumbled a bit

"You asshole I never want to see you again" shouted sakura

"Fly" she yelled

And as wings were starting to grow on sakura's back syaoran made a lunge towards her but he was just to late

Sakura shot of towards the clouds

But as she was going up syaoran couldn't help but stare at her thinking she looks like an angel

When syaoran couldn't see sakura anymore he decided that he would use that gift his mother gave him last Christmas

It was the ability to fly

He flew all the way up to the clouds and saw sakura floating there looking depressed

Then suddenly syaoran heard he voice she was singing and the words

**You mixed me up for someone  
Who'd fall apart without you  
Yeah you broke my heart for the first time  
But I'll get over that too  
It's hard to find the reasons  
Who can see the rhyme?  
I guess that we where seasons out of time  
I guess you didn't know me**

Syaoran suddenly felt sick at the thought that he could ever have loved tomoyo

**If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprised that I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I**

**The story goes on without you  
And there's got to be another ending  
But yeah you broke my heart it won't be the last time  
But I'll get over them too  
As a new door opens we close the ones behind  
And if you search your soul I know you'll find  
You never really knew me**

**Syaoran was feeling slightly guilty at that point**

**If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprised that I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
No not me, not I, not I, not I, not I **

**All you said to me  
All you promised me  
All the mystery never did believe  
No I never cry no I never not me not I**

**If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprised that I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry No not I, I won't cry  
No not me, not I, not I, Not I  
No not me, not I**

Syaoran was about to turn around and leave when he heard sakura start a new song and if he had second thoughts about dating tomoyo this song was going to blow it out of the water

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**

"Wow" breathed syaoran silently

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

Syaoran was holding him self back from running up to sakura and asking for forgiveness but his body wouldn't move

**Trying hard not to hear  
but they talk so loud  
their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Syaoran felt like he was going to throw up on the thought of how he could do that to sakura

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**

Sakura was out of tears to cry and dangerously low on magic

She fainted and her wings went away syaoran quickly caught her "I'm sorry sakura" he whispered as he flew of to take her to his apartment until she woke up

**XxXxXxX end of oneshot xXxXxXxX**

**Ok thank you for reading and if you have any question about the story please don't hesitate to ask**

**This story was made be me and my best friend Deanna without her this story wouldn't be here (-claps-)**

**Read & Review please**


End file.
